A new alicorn
by vhdc1234
Summary: Angel wondered into the Everfree forest one day and found a filly with a secret. My first My Little Pony fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first My Little Pony fanfic. So please don't be harsh. No Flames Please.**

* * *

"Pinky, come on. We need to go meet Rainbow and Fluttershy." yelled Twilight. Pinky Pie was running around Sugar Cube Corner looking for her pet alligator, Gummy. She and Twilight were on their way to a pet play date in the park. Owlowiscious was ridding on Twilight's back.

"Found him!" yelled the pink pony. Pinky came out holding Gummy. The two friends walked (or in Pinky's case, bounced) to the park near the Everfree forest. There they met up with the others. Each of them had their pets with them. Rarity had Opal, Rainbow Dash had Tank, Fluttershy had Angel, Pinky Pie had Gummy, Twilight had Owlowiscious, and Applejack had Winona. The six friends set up the picnic blanket while the pets ran aroud the park.

"Ahh…this is relaxing. Getting away from all the stress of the day. I almost finished reading every book in my library." said Twilght. Everypony else nodded. Rarity picked up a glass of lemonaid with hey magic and brought it to her lips. Twilight was right, this was relaxing, but mabey a little _too_ relaxing. While the for friends chatted, nopony noticed a very clever and sneaky bunny sneek into the Everfree forest.

**With Angel**

Angle sneeked into the forest while nopony was looking. He went passed the first few trees, feeling a bit of courage leave his side. You may be wondering why he went in there in the first place. Well, he noticed that everytime Fluttershy went in there, she always left him at home. He wanted to see what was so bad about this place that he couldn't come along. So, when he saw his chance to take a look, he went for it. He walk for 5 minutes before he heard a small cry. He instantly felt all his courage leave his body.

"HELP. SOMEPONY HELP ME!" it said. Angel rushed to the voice. Some of his courage coming back. He followed the voice to a nearby clearing. The voice was coming from … _a Pony._ A filly to be exact. Angel couldn't tell if it was a Earth pony, a Pegasus, or a Unicorn. She wore a torn,black clock that cover any possible wings or horn. (like the one Zecora wore in _Bridle Gossip_) Her back hoove was caught under a fallen tree. Angel walked up to her.

"A bunny! Please help me or go get help." she said. Angel did as he was told and ran to get help. He got out of the forest ASAP. Angel burst through the trees and ran to the pony's picnic and began to pull Fluttershy's tail.

"Angel, what wrong?" asked Fluttershy. "Do you want me to see something?" Angel nodded and started to drag her into the Everfree forest. The other pony's saw this and followed Angel as well. Nopony said a word on the way to the clearing. They all gasped when the saw the little filly. They all rushed to her side and tried to pull the fallen tree of of her. They finally lifted the tree enough for the filly to wiggle free.

"Thank you so much for helping me. I would have never gotten out if it weren't for this little bunny. Thank you so much." said the filly. She started to walk away, but Twilight stopped her.

"Hey, where are you going? The forest is dangerous." The filly turned to face the others. She sighed and shook her head.

"You just wouldn't understand if I told you." the filly mumbled, but Applejack heard it.

"What do yall mean 'we wouldn't understand.' What's wrong Sugarcube?" Applejack asked. The filly looked Applejck in the eyes. Applejack could tell she had a big secret that she didn't wan't anybody to know. The filly sighed. She grabbed the top of her clock and pulled it down, exposing her buttercream coat and strawberry pink mane. She pulled down her messy mane to to show her horn. Twilight looked at her with a confused expression.

"So you're a unicorn. So am I." said Rarity. The filly sighed again. She knew she was about to regret what she was about to do.

"Before I do anything, will you all promise not to freak out. And please don't tell anypony, not even the Princesses." the filly said. Everypony looked worried. If she was keeping something from the princesses, it must be big. Everypony nodded. The filly sighed one last time before she yanked of her clock. Everypony gasped. Under the clock she had a pair of wings.

* * *

**There you have it. I know it's short, but it's my first MLP:FIM fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I know its been a few months since I last posted, but ple****ase dont blame me. I've been so worried about starting middle school that my stories slipped my mind. Anyways, here is chapter 2.**

* * *

Everypony stared a the filly with there mouths wide open. The filly was trying to snap them out of their trance.

"Hello. Equestria to ponies." she said while tapping them on their forehead. Twilight was the fist to come back to reality. She started hiperventilating.

"How can you be an Alicorn. The only Alicorns I know are the Princesses? This is not Possible, you are not Possible." she said. Rarity was the one to recover next. Unlike Twilight, she was somewhat calm.

"Excuse me, Miss. Can you please calm down? You're scaring me." the filly said to Twilight. Twilight stopped rambling for a second and looked at the others. Applejack and Pinkie were already out of their trances and talking to Rarity. Rainbow and Fluttershy were staring into deep space. The filly lokled at them with concern in her eyes. She walked over to Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie.

"Are they alright?" she asked while pointing at the Pegasi. Rarity nodded and walked over to them. She touched Fluttershy on the wing. Fluttershy let out an "EEP." Rarity then procceded to snapping Rainbow out of her trance by lifting her up with her magic.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Raindow yelled in mid air. Rarity let het magic grip go and Rainbow fell on the ground. She growled at Rarity. The filly giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" hissed Rainbow. The filly stop chuckling, but by the looks of it, was trying not to burst of laughing. Rainbow gave her a 'if looks could kill' glare. Fluttershy went to help Rainbow up. Twilight walked over to the filly who was now laughing her head off. Twilight tapped the filly who atomaticly stopped laughing. Twilight had a serious look on her face. The filly looked confused for a moment.

"What? Did I do something?" she asked.

"We have to tell the princess." Twilight said in a firm voice. Once the filly heard this she dropped down begging.

"Please don't tell. Please Please Please don't tell. I don't want anypony to find out. PLEASE DON'T TELL!" She broke down in tears. Everpony, plus Angel, stared at her as she sobbed on the ground. "You promised you wouldn't tell. I knew I shouldn't have showed you guys. I knew you wouldn't keep your promise." She cried harder and harder, until her sobs quieted down. Fluttershy turned her over to find her fast asleep. She picked her up with her hooves. An akward silence passed. Rarity was the first to speak.

"Twilight, you don't really suggest that we tell the princess. We made a promise after all." Twilight glanced at the filly in Fluttershy's arms.

"Rarity, you know as much as I know that we have to tell the Princess. Promise or not. She needs to know about this." Twilight protested. Rainbow Dash flew over and started to protest.

"Twilight, we can't tell. We have to keep our promise." said the element of loyalty. All three of them started to protest. While the were arguing, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were huddled around the sleeping filly. She stirred in she sleep. Tears were still pouring out of her eyes. Applejack was trying to ignore the loud arguing that her friends were having, but it just seemed to get louder. Applejack had enough of this.

"EVERYPONY STOP. I'MA SICK OF YER FIGHTIN'! Now what is it that y'all are fightin' about?" she yelled.

"Twilight here wants to tell the princess that that filly is an Alicorn." said Rarity. Applejack turned to Twilight.

"Why would you want to tell the Princess, Sugercube?"

"Because the princess needs to know about this." she protested. Then, they heard the sound of wolfs howling. They looked up and saw the moon was up. Timberwolfs would be out any minute now.

"Lets get out of hear, then we could talk about this. Fluttershy, Pinkie, come on!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

-at the library-

The 6 friends and the filly were gattered around at the library. Twilight set the filly down on her bed. Twilight and her friends were talking about what to do with the filly. Everpony was againts Twilight's suggesting on telling the princess. Fluttershy suggested on keeping her hidden, but that was going to be hard. AJ suggested hidding her wings, but how would they do that without dragging attention to themselves. Rainbow suggested they take her back to the forest. Everypony said no to that. Pinkie suggested a welcome party, that was out too. They didn't know what to do.

* * *

**You guys suggest what to do with the filly. Find out what her name is in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came. The 6 friend plus Spike awoke to a brand new day, a day that they will use to try to figure out what to do with the new filly. Rarity was the first to get up. She decided to check on the filly. She found her alseep curled up in the blankets. Rarity shook the filly awake, but was surprised at what she heard.

"5 more minutes Rover. I'm having a strange dream that other pony's found me." Rarity knew those names anywhere. The Diamond dogs. The filly shoke herself awake to find herself mussle to mussle with Rarity. The filly screamed. The other six came rushing in.

"What happened? Why did you scream?" Twilight asked. Rarity whispered something in her ear. Twilight gasped. The alicorn walked over to the filly. Rarity did as well.

"How do you know those terrible brutes? And why are you around them?" Rarity asked. The filly looked confused.

"What do you mean brutes? The Diamond dogs and I are good friends." the filly said. Everypony gasped. Rarity flicked her mane.

"Friends. They ponynapped me a year ago. Yet, they're your friends. Did they ponynapped you too? How did you meet them." Rarity asked.

"Hold it. I don't even know your names yet you want me to tell you my life story? That seems weird." Twilight face-hooved.

"I knew I forgot something. Anyways, my names Twilight Sparkle. That's Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Spike." Twilight said pointing to each of her friends.

"I'm Magic Flora, princess of nature. I can munipulate plant life. I know the everfree like the back of my hoof." She said. "Anyway, if you want to know how I met the Dimond dogs, here's the story."

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was 8 months ago. The night was cold and the air was thin. I was walking alone one night. I have always been alone. My parents never been with me. They thought I was dead because when I was born, my heart rate was too weak to feel. I was wondering around, trying to find some place warm. I saw a figure in the distance. At fist I thought it was a pony because it was so far away. So I ran to it. But turns out it was a dog, a Diamond Dog to be exact. He seemed scared of me at first, but then he saw how small I was. He looked deep into my eyes. I don't know what he saw, but he scooped me up and dug a tunnle under gournd. It was warmer under there, but not that much. There were Diamond Dogs everywhere, shivering from to cold. I then remembered a heat spell I learned a few days ago. I charged up my energy and then let it go. The room instently felt warmer. I saw the looks on every Diamond Dogs face. It was a look of happiness. Then, three dogs came over to me. They said their names were Fido, Rover, and Spot. They saw that I could use magic and asked me what kind of spells I knew. They seemed really intrested in the gem finding spell. So I made a deal with them. I find gems for them and they give me a place to stay. But I had to find food myself, so I search in the Everfree. I know what plants are edible or not._

* * *

"… And that's how I met the Diamond Dogs." Magic Flora said. Everpony had their mouths hanging open. Rarity seemed like she was about to pass out. Magic Flora then relized something.

"AHH! I HAVE TO GET BACK TO BADLANDS. THEY NEED ME." she cried. She was about to run out the door, when she felt a magic grasp grab her. She turned to see Rarity holding her. She stuggled to get out of her grasp, but it was no use.

"Why are you holding me. I need to go. They'll be worried sick." Magic Flora cried. Rarity shook her head.

"Those ruffiens can live without you. You should know better that to trust Diamond Dogs. Right now we need to know what to do with you. We never seen another Alicorn other that the princesses and Twilight" Rarity set Magic Flora on Twilight's bed, but kept the Magic grip on her. Magic Flora lowered her head. Rarity looked confused. _Why would a sweet little filly want to go back to those brutes. I mean look at her. She so adrorible. Mabey we should just let her go back._ Rarity thought. Magic Flora started to shead a few tears. That made Rarity break.

"Alright, you can go back!"

"RARITY!" Everypony shouted.

"I'm sorry. Its just that we can't keep her here. And she really wants to go back. Just look at her. She's crying her little eyes out." Rarity said. Everypony looked at the filly that was crying into a pillow. Twilight stept up. She rubbed the filly's mane. Magic Flora backed up.

"Why do you want to back? I mean, they ponynapped Rarity." Twilight said.

"They were the only friends I ever had. They don't make me work hard. I just find like 10 gems a day. And they pull the carts. And when I get sick, they find herbs that help me. I love those guys. The only downside is we have to sleep on the floor. But other than that, I love it there. They're like my only family. They even gave me the name Magic Flora." By the time she was done, Everypony was shedding tears. Rarity let go of her magic grasp.

"If you want to go back, then we have to go now. Everypony is still asleep." Twilight said. Everypony nodded. Magic Flora hid inside a saddle bag. They 6 friends plus Magic Flora and Spike gallopped out of ponyville.

* * *

Badlands

They Elements of Harmony gallopped until the reached the badlands. They knew this was the spot because it was full of holes. Magic Flora jumpped out of the saddlebag. She jumpped down one the holes. The others did the same. They landed in the same place that they did before. Magic Flora got up and race down a tunnle. The others followed her. Magic Flora was going so fast, she tripped on her own hoofs. The other caught up to her.

"Mabey I should slow down." Magic Flora got up and walked the rest of the way. What they saw surprised everypony, except Magic Flora. The saw the Diamond dogs searching the entire cave. They were searching for Magic Flora.

"Hello." Magic Flora cried. The dogs stopped what they were doing and stared at her. The three leaders ran over and gave her a big embrace.

"What happened to you? You didn't show up for bed." said Fido. Magic started to explain that she was going to get a few berries for dinner and that a tree branch fell on her leg and that a bunny came and brought some help and that she passed out. Then, what happened that morning. The Diamond Dogs looked at the six friends, then covered their ears.

"No. Not that pony. Please, take all the gems you want and leave." Rover said to Rarity. Magic Flora looked confused.

"What do you mean."

"Thats the winny pony that hurt our ears. Please, make her leave." Spot said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well now. You really think I came back here to this dump to annoy you. I just came back to return this sweet little filly. But I think this place does need a few adjustments for a pony to live here. Starting with- mmmmm." Rarity was silenced by Applejack putting a hoof on her mussle.

"Not again Rarity. Even I'm tired of hearing your complaining, and you just started." Said Applejack. Rarity flipped her mane and walked away. Meanwhile, Magic Flora was finding a few extra gems as an apology for worrying the Diamond dogs. Her horn lit up bright. She started to dig fast. Then, she came out holding tons of gems with her magic. She set them down on the ground. The pile was as big as her. Rarity rushed over to it. Her eyes were sparkling in amazment. She looked through all of them.

"Can I have a few. I still need some gems for a new order. And you seem to have a stronger spell than mine." she said. Magic Flora nodded. Rarity picked out a few gems.

"Well, its been nice to be here. But I think its time for us to go." said Twilight.

* * *

_Ponyvile_

The mane six entered the library to see none other than the princess of the sun herself.

"Twilight. I got your letter. Where is this alicorn filly you speak of?" Celestia asked. Everypony glarred daggers at Twilight who was laughing nervously.

"TWILIGHT!" They shouted.

"I'm sorry. She needed to know. I just couldn't hold it in. So in the middle of the night, I sent the letter." cried Twilight. Celestia looked confused.

"Why would you want to keep a secret from me?" Celestia asked. Rarity stepped up.

"We are sorry your highness, but we promised Magic Flora we wouldn't tell." Celestia nodded, understanding the importance of a promise.

"I understand. But who is this Magic Flora? I would like to meet her." said Celestia.

"She lives with the Diamond Dogs in the badlands. Those foul creatures acually treat her nicely. She certanly melt their hearts." Rarity explained. Celestia smiled.

"Will you take me to her?" They nodded.

* * *

_Badlands_

Magic Flora was finding her daily gems. Suddenly, she heard hoofstepps. She started to panic. She did the only thing she could think of. She buried herself in the gems.

"This is the spot, Princess. She must be here. I know she is." Magic Flora paniced again. She ran out the pile and was about to head down a tunnle. But she felt a strong magic grip grab her. It was Celestia's magic. It started to squeeze the air out of her.

"Ahh. So you're the new alicorn. How did you become one anyway?" Celestia asked. She loosened the grip on Magic Flora.

"My mom was a Pegasus and my dad was a unicorn. But I don't understand why I'm princess of nature. I can manipulate plants. Its impossible." Magic Flora responded. Twilight's face lit up. Twilight then flashed them to her basement.

* * *

_Twilight's basement_

Magic Flora found herself clasped to machine connected to a bunch of other machines. Celestia and the mane six were there too.

"Hold still, Magic Flora. I'm going to do a few test to see why you're an alicorn. This shouldn't hurt one bit." Celestia held a worried look on her face.

"Twilight, are you sure this is safe?" Celestia asked.

"It's ok, Princess. Twilight did it to me before. It's fine." said Pinkie. Celestia nodded, still unsure about it.

"I already told you. My mom is a pegasus and my dad is a unicorn! LET ME GO!" shouted Magic Flora. Twilight turned on the machines. Twilight started to check all the papers and dials. Then, the machines flashed red repeating 'MALFUNCTION'. Celestia held worried look on her face again. Twilight tried to turn her machines off, but they wouldn't respond. Magic Flora felt a tingling sensation through her body, then passed out.

* * *

Magic Flora awoke in Twilight's bed. The only pony in the room was Celestia. Magic Flora rubbed her aching head.

"May I ask you a few questions?" Celestia asked. Magic Flora nodded.

"Why did you want to keep this secret?"

"Because I was afraid you would react like the last town I've been in. It was outside of Equestria. The ponies there wanted to turn me into a science experiment. They wanted to use my DNA and make themselves more powerful. I couldn't go through that again." Magic Flora answered. Celestia looked surprised. Usually ponies were so kind to other pony races.

"Magic Flora, may I look into your memories to see who were the ones who did that to you?" asked Celestia. She lit up her horn and touched Magic's head.

* * *

_Celestia watched one of Magic's memories in shock. A younger Magic was running away from a mob of ponies with nets in their hoofs. They kept throwing things at her. She dodged all of them, but one pony had a lucky shot and threw a rock at one of her legs. Once she fell another pony threw a net over her. The memory faded. Celestia just watched in terror._

* * *

_A new memory started. Magic was chained around her neck and hoofs while being suspended in midair by an unseen aura. Somepony wearing a lab coat came in. He had a brown coat and a white mane. And he was a unicorn._

_"If you know what's good for you, you'll answer all my questions. And if you don't, you'll be punished until you do. Now, tell me how you became like this so we can become the same and over throw those pathetic Princesses." He demanded. Magic glared at him._

_"No. I will never tell you. Not even if you try to force me. You don't deserve to know." He seemed infuriated at this. He ran at her and bucked her in the stomach. She gasped for air. Celestia watched as he did so._

_"Don't you speak to me like that you brat. Your pathetic life is at our mercy. And you don't know how much we can hurt you." he hissed. Magic growled at him._

_"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME TELL ANYTHING." She spat. He seemed angrier then before. He rammed his head into her skull. She shot a fire beam at him that burned his tail. He shot a beam at her horn which blocked her magic._

_"Now you will see how much mercy we have." He surrounded her in a blue aura. He slowly and painfully started to remove the air from her lungs. Every time she tried to get air back inside, a powerful pain burned inside her. She finally passed out because of the lack of oxegin._


End file.
